Moon Carter Lake
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: Will Serenity be accepted back with open arms? Will Jarod be able to do what he is asked to do?
1. Chapters 1 to 6

Prologue:  
  
"Serena, dinners ready!" yelled Martha. "I'm coming!" yelled Serena. "I'm home!" yelled Ken as he walked into the house. As he came into the dinning room Serena came running into the room, and they collided into each other. "Sorry, dad..." replied Serena. "It's okay, just don't run in the house anymore, okay honey?" he replied. "Alright, I promise," she replied. "Sammy! Dinners ready!" yelled Martha. "All right I'm coming," replied Sammy. {Ok Martha is Serena's mom and Ken is her dad, and Sammy is her brother}   
  
They just finished dinner when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" yelled Serena. "Hello?" she said. "Is Serena there?" replied the voice on the other end. "This is her," she replied. Than then the line went dead. "How weird," she replied, but she shrugged it off. They all went to bed early, because they had a big day a head of them.  
  
Serena shot up in her bed. "What was that?" she said out loud. She got out of her bed and ran to the window. She thought she saw some men coming into the house, but she wasn't sure. She was still looking out the window when her door was kicked in (open). Serena turned and she saw the two men coming towards her. She tried to make a run for it, but before she was able to, one of the men had grabbed her arm. When he grabbed her she screamed. They dragged her out of the house along with her parents and brother.   
  
They lined her family up, as they dragged her away from them. "What are you doing?" she yelled. The man that was holding her but his hand over her mouth so she couldn't say anything else. "Serena!" yelled Ken. "Shut-up!" a man in black yelled as he hit her father's head with the gun's butt. "No!" she tried to yell, but it was hopeless. {Because there was a hand over her mouth.}   
  
'What is going on here? Who are these people?' she asked herself while she was struggling to get out of the man's hold. "Shoot them," replied a voice from behind Serena. "Bring the girl, and put her in he van," the voice added.   
  
'No! They can't! I won't let them!' she thought to herself. She struggled even harder. She had some how gotten out of the guys hold. She quickly turned and knocked the guy out. And she ran towards her parents to try and stop the men from killing them.   
  
Just as she got there shoots rang out. "NO!" she cried out. She saw them fall into the lake. "No..." she said as she dropped to the ground crying. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She got up and started to run. She got to the lake's edge, when a gun was fired. "You idiot! What did you just do?" yelled the leader. "I didn't do it, look all of my bullets are here, I didn't fire," replied the man. "Than who did?" the leader asked.   
  
"I did as you ordered, she's dead," replied the gunman. "Good, now get back to the Center before the doctor returns," replied the man he was talking to on the phone. "I'm on my way," replied the gunman.  
  
  
  
8 years later  
  
Angela was staring into the lake, as if she was waiting for it to tell her its secrets. Angela had long blonde hair that was in a low ponytail in the middle of her back. She was wearing a navy blue business suit. She had been standing there for almost three hours, before someone drove by. The driver pulled over and rolled down his window and asked, "Do you need any help?" "No, I'm just looking at the lake," she replied without even looking back. "Alright than, have a good day," replied the driver as he drove off.   
  
'What is it about this lake...that has me so captivated?' she asked her self. She peered over to the sign and read what it said: Moon Crater Lake. 'So that is what it's called? Wonder why it's called that,' she asked her self. 'I'll find out soon or later,' she added. With that she walked over to her car and drove off.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Henry looked out the window and saw someone drive into the hotel's parking lot. A lady with long blonde hair got out of the car and came into the hotel and said, "Hi, my name is Angela Prescott, and I called earlier to make a reservation." "Yes, Mrs. Prescott, I've got room 3 open for you, it's the best one we have," Henry said as he gave her the key. She signed for it. "Thanks," she replied. "Do you need help with your bags?" Henry asked. "Thanks, but I can handle it," she replied. "Okay, if you need anything, just pick up the phone and dial one," Henry told her. "Alright, thanks again," she replied as she left the office and headed towards her room.   
  
About an hour later another car drove into the parking lot. A man with dark hair got out of the car and looked at the other car in the parking lot for a second. Than he came into the office.   
  
"Can I help you?" Henry asked. "Do you have in rooms available?" He asked. "Yes, I have a room. It's the last one vacant," replied Henry. "I'd like to take it, if I could," he replied. "Sure, just sign here," replied Henry. As the man signed it, Henry got the room key to room number 4. "Here you go Mr. Forrester, its room number four. Do you need any help with your bags?" Henry asked. "No, thanks I travel light and it's Jarod," he said as he turned to leave. "Jarod, if you need anything, just pick up the phone and dial one," Henry called out to Jarod. "Ok, I will," he yelled back.   
  
When she finished unpacking, she collapsed onto the bed and she just laid there looking up at the roof. 'Why does everything seem so familiar?' she asked herself. She laid there wondering for awhile, she didn't realize what time it was till there was a knock at her door. 'Who? What time is it?' she asked herself as she looked at the clock. 'Only 7:30. Why does it seem later?' she asked herself while walking towards the door.   
  
Jarod waited till Henry left the office before he went back into the office. He found the sign in book easily. He opened it, scrolled down than he stopped when he found the name and room he was looking for. 'Room 3. Right next to mine, how convenient,' He thought to himself. He put the book where he found it and left the office.  
  
Angela opened the door and found a box on the doorstep. She looked around to see if she could see who left it. She bent down to pick it up, but than she stopped, and she looked up again. She saw a dumpster across the way. She scooped it up and ran towards the dumpster. When she got close enough she threw the package into the dumpster. Than she ran for cover. A few seconds after she got behind her car, the dumpster blew.  
  
As Jarod walked back to his room, he saw a man knock on her door and leave a package on the doorstep. He didn't think anything of it. About five minutes later he heard something explode. He ran outside to see what had happened. He saw a woman standing next to a car, with a shocked expression on her face.   
  
Angela stood up next to her car, and stared at the dumpster. 'I'm not even in town for an hour and someone is already trying to kill me?' she asked herself. A male voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?" a man asked. Angela lied and said, "I'm fine." "Do you know what happened?" the man asked. "No, I was getting into my car when the explosion went off," she lied. "Are you sure you're all right?" the man asked again. Angela turned and faced the man he looked familiar to her from some where that she couldn't remember. So she asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?" "I don't think so. We haven't ever met," replied the man. "My name is Jarod," he said as he extended his hand out towards her. "Angela," Angela replied as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you," he replied. "Like wise," she replied. "If you'll excuse me I have to go meet someone," she replied. "Well, you just saved you're self the trip," replied Jarod. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm you're partner for this case," he replied. "oh really? Well than let's get to work. We can take you're car," she replied. "Fine with me. Let's get on our way shall we?" he said as he smiled. Angela nodded and got into the car {if you couldn't already tell Angela doesn't smile at all}   
  
"They found the bodies two days ago. The town just assumed they moved out, because they had planned to move the next day, so they didn't think to report them missing. They only found three bodies. Two males and one female, seems that one is missing. They had a daughter that was fourteen, a son who was ten at the time. The house burned down in a thunder and lighting storm seven years ago, or so it was lead to believe," Angela read out loud from the file. "So someone killed the family and took the daughter?" asked Jarod. "It was either that or the daughter killed them," she answered with no emotion. "I don't think it was the daughter. Who would kill their own family?" replied Jarod. "Well you could always ask Victor Fagon, he killed is family last year," she replied.   
  
"Why do you always take these kind of cases Angela?" Jarod asked. "Maybe I do it because I want revenge for the family members that were killed," she replied with no emotion in her voice. "Do you have a family?" Jarod asked. "No, at least as far as I know I don't. I was found not far from here when I was fourteen. I don't have any memory of my life before than. So I lived in foster care for the next four years," she replied. Her tone in voice sent chills down Jarod's spine. "Do you have a family Jarod?" she asked. "I was separated from them when I was a child. I've been looking for them ever since," he replied. With that said Angela than walked over to where the house used to be.  
  
  
A Flashback  
  
"Sammy! Give me my Bunny back right now!" Serena yelled. "Not in your life time!" Sammy yelled back, as Serena chased Sammy around the room. "Mom! Sammy took my bunny!" Serena yelled. "Sammy! Give back Serena's bunny right now or else!" Serena's mom yelled back from in the house.   
  
End of Flashback  
  
Jarod got up from looking at something and said, "Looks like someone has tired to covered up all the evidence." When he didn't hear a reply he turned around and seeing that Angela wasn't there. "Angela?" he asked. He saw tracks that led up to where the house used to be. He saw Angela standing and staring at into space. He noticed that she had a look on her face that seemed like she was remembering something. Than all of the sudden he shook her head. "Angela, are you ok?" he asked. She looked at him with a confused face.   
  
'Who is that? And why is he calling me Angela? ...Wait it's Jarod and I am Angela,' she told herself. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," she replied. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, I'm sure," she replied. "All right, let's go it's going to be dark soon," Jarod said. "All right, let's head back to town. Hey, Jarod, why don't we stop in town for some dinner?" she asked. "You read my mind," he replied. And with that they went to the car and went to town.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miss Parker walked into her office and found a box on her desk. 'What is it with Jarod and leaving gifts everywhere?' she asked herself. She opened the box and in the box was of two family pictures (of different families) and a picture of her father; there was also a note in it. 'Dear Miss P' it started. 'You find out new things about your family everyday in the center. Jarod'   
  
Miss Parker stared at the pictures, 'What is going on?' she thought to herself. She walked over to her phone and picked it up and dialed a number. "Brootes here," replied a voice on the other line. "Brootes get to my office, NOW!" replied Miss Parker.  
  
Brootes came into Miss Parker's office a few minutes later. "What can I do for you Miss Parker?" he asked. "Search the files for any files the are linked to the people in these photos, and see if they have anything to do with my father," she replied. "I'll get right on it," he replied as he left her office.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Angela and Jarod had just ordered dinner and started a conversation. "It looked like someone had come and destroyed all the evidence," replied Jarod. "Why, after all this time?" she asked for no apparent reason. Jarod watched Angela for a couple of moments. She seems distracted for some reason. He decided to change the subject. "Earlier, you said you were found near here?" he asked. "Yes, eight years ago tomorrow," she replied. "The Prescott's found me when I was fourteen, I don't know all the details on how they found me. Since I had amnesia, and they couldn't find my family, so they adopted me," she finished. He saw the sorrow in her eyes. The food came, and they ate in silence.   
  
They returned to the hotel. "Thanks for dinner Jarod. The next one is on me," replied Angela. "Alright, I'm right next door if you need anything," he replied. "Ok, and the same to you," she said as she went into her hotel room. "Good night, Angela," he said as he went into his room.   
  
'What is going on? Who are these people?' she asked herself, as she was struggling to get out of the man's grasp that was holding her. "Shoot them," a voice behind her said. 'No! They can't! I won't let them!' she told herself.  
  
Angela woke up screaming "No!" Jarod was in the room trying to wake her up when he saw she was awake. He asked, "Are you ok? I heard you screaming." "It was just a bad dream," she replied. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, it was just a bad dream...I'm sure it was..." she replied.   
  
The next day Angela was up early thinking about the night before. 'What was that all about? Was it really just a dream or was it a memory?' she asked herself over and over again. She had lost track of all time. As she was fixing her hair there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she yelled.   
  
Jarod was waiting outside the hotel for Angela to come out so they could go to the lake. 'What is taking her so long?' he asked himself. He knocked on the door a few seconds later he heard her yell come in. He walked into the room and saw her sitting on her bed. That's when he stopped in mid-step. Angela's hair was all around her on the bed, and it was spilling onto the floor.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked when she saw he's sudden stop. "No nothing is wrong...you just have REALLY long hair..." he replied. She laughed, and said, "I guess I never really had the heart to cut it." She put it all up in a small bun. Jarod wondered how she got it all in one bun, on the top of her head, it was a small one if fact.  
  
"Well, the lake waits, shall we go?" she asked as she walked towards the door. "We shall," he replied as he held the door open for her to pass though. 'Looks like she's grown a sense of humor over night,' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You were right, Jarod, but it looks like they came up here recently. I believe somewhere between last week and this week," she replied. "Probably because they found out that we were going to conduct an investigation on the disappearance of the Tuskino family," she added. "I do believe you are right," Jarod replied. They continued to walk around the lakes edge, pier, and where the house used to be.   
  
"HA! Angela, I've found something, looks like they forgot this," he said holding up a bullet shell. "Nice work Jarod. How did you see it?" Angela asked. "It was glistening in the sun," he replied. She smirked and replied, "Sure it was, I saw the mini metal detector," she replied. Jarod gave her a look like he was hurt. "Come now Angela, what do you take me for?" he asked playing innocent. "Do you really want me to answer that?" she answered with a blank look. Jarod's right eyebrow went up. "Now, now we must learn to be subtle, Miss Prescott," he replied. Angela rolled her eyes, "Oh boy here we go again," she said under her breath. "What was that?" Jarod teased. "Nothing," she replied.   
  
Meanwhile at The Center....  
  
  
"Brootes, did you find anything on the pictures?" asked Miss Parker. "Not a thing, it's like they never even existed," he replied. "Syd, what do you think Jarod is up to?" Miss Parker asked. "I couldn't tell you what is going on in his head, but maybe he is trying to help the family or a member of the family," replied Sydney. "Brootes, can you single out every member of the families, and do a search on every member by themselves?" Miss Parker asked. "It may take awhile but I can," he replied. "Start with this picture do it in this order the father, than do the girl, than the mother than the boy," she replied. "Then do the other family. Start with the mother, than the father, then end with the little girl. Do the both families before, you call me. Take you're computer off-line from the center so the don't know what you are doing ok?" she quickly added. "Ok, I will," he replied.   
  
"Got a hit yet on Jarod Miss Parker?" asked Mr. Lyle. When Lyle came up Miss Parker she rolled her eyes and said, "Not now Lyle," she said. "Now, now Miss Parker, do try to be at least subtle toward your brother," he replied. She turned and faced him and said, "Brother huh? Well when you start acting like one, I'll be more subtle towards you. Until than chow." "Oh, sis, dad would like to see you in his office a.s.a.p." he replied.   
  
Meanwhile back with Jarod and Angela...  
  
Jarod ran back to the hotel to get something he forgot at the hotel. Angela stayed behind to see if she could find anything else. 'There is nothing else here. We are wasting our time, we are never going to find out what happened here!' she yelled at herself. Than all of the sudden a sharp pain ran though her head. She fell to her knees, her hand flew to her head, and she screamed in pain, and than everything went black.   
  
Jarod was returning from the hotel when he heard Angela scream he dropped everything he had and ran to find her. When Jarod found Angela she had fallen to the ground, and she looked like she was sleeping. Jarod ran over to her and checked for a pulse. He found one, it was a weak one but it was there. He picked her up and took her to the car, and than he took her to the hospital.   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Have you found anything Brootes?" asked Miss Parker. "Yes and no, I got a small hit on the fathers of both families, and the mother of the family. The first father's name was Ken and he worked here for about three months and when his wife became preagent they disappeared. But I got two hits on the girl, apparently Ken and his wife adopted her when she was three. But her real parents were in this photo when she was two years old. This picture of Ken and his family has the same girl but she is twelve years older. And that Mr. Reins had an interest in her," he replied. "Why would Mr. Reins be interested in her? Is there anything else?" she asked. "No, the file ended after the family disappeared," he replied. "Did you find out the girl's real her parents names?" Sydney asked. "Oh, yes there are a Andrew and Rita Starlight," he replied. "I remember them, their daughter found them. They had been murdered. I also remember that just two days before they were found, they had the Tuskino's become there daughters godparents," Sydney replied. "Starlight?" asked Miss Parker with amusement in her voice. "They were also Japanese, no one could pronounce there last name so they translated it for everyone," replied Sydney. "So what does it have to do with my father?" she asked. "Rita was you're aunt. She was you're father's only sibling," replied Sydney. Miss Parker looked as though she just witnessed at natural disaster. "Now, we have something to chat about at dinner tonight," she said as she walked out the door. Sydney and Brootes looked at each other and than they also left the office.   
  
In Sydney's office a few minutes later...  
  
"Brootes there was something I didn't tell Miss Parker about her aunt and uncle," replied Sydney. "What do you mean?" asked Brootes. "Her aunt and uncle had a very special gift," he replied. "What was it?" Brootes asked. "The her aunt was able to see into the future. She could see what was going to happen and the possible outcomes of the events, that would occur. Her uncle could see into the past events and he could always find the evidence that was needed to convict the person who committed the crime. If I can remember correctly they were working on a case when they died. I'm not sure what on though," replied Sydney.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jaord was talking to the doctor. "It's a good thing you brought her in when you did," replied the doctor. "What happened?" he asked. "Were not exactly sure at this moment, but we'll know more when the X-rays come in," the doctor replied. "You can stay with her until her parents arrive," the doctor replied. "They will be here tomorrow. I'll called them a few minutes ago," he replied. The doctor nodded and went onto his rounds.  
  
Angela was in a forest of some kind. 'Where am I?' she asked herself as she looked around. Than she saw a woman with long silverish/lavender hair coming towards her. 'She looks familiar...but who is she?' she asked.   
  
The woman saw the confusion in her eyes and said, "My dear daughter, I will not harm you." Angela eyes widened and she started to back away. "What? I'm your daughter?" she asked. "In away, but its time you remember who you really are," she replied. Than a pain shot though in her head again. She screamed to herself, 'No! I can't! I don't want to remember! Please don't make me!' She had fallen to her knees and her hands were on her head.   
  
The woman had kneeled down next to her and said, "You need to remember, you're life depends on it." 'No, I can't...the memories are too painful,' she replied. "You need to face them, it's the only way," the woman replied with a soft and gentle voice.   
  
Jarod was sitting in a chair watching her, when all of the sudden she curled into a ball and her hands went to her head and she began screaming. Jarod ran over to her bedside and was trying to see wrong. The doctor came running in with some security guards behind him when all of she stopped screaming and relaxed. They all just starred at her, "I wonder what's going on it that head of hers," Jarod replied.  
  
She woke up and ran to the window and she thought she saw some people running into the house. She was still looking out the window when someone kicked open her bedroom door. She tried to get around him but he was quicker than she was. He grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her out of her room and the house. She saw that her family had been lined up on the pier.   
  
'What is going on here? Who are these people?' she asked herself. While she was struggling to get out of the man's grasp. "Shoot the parents and the brother. Than through their bodies into the lake. And put the girl in the van," replied a voice behind her.   
  
'No! They can't! I won't let them!' to yelled to herself. "No! You can't!" she yelled. Than all of the sudden a hand flew over her mouth. "Serena!" Ken yelled. "Shut up!" replied a man in black as he hit the Ken with the butt of his gun. Ken fell to the ground with a thud.   
  
'No, I can't go on!' she yelled. "You're almost there, all you have to do is finish it than you will remember everything else," the woman replied in a gentle voice. 'I can't! It is too painful!' she cried. "I know it is, but it's necessary for you to remember so you can go on with your new life," replied the woman. The woman held her as she cried. 'Alright I'm ready to go on...' she whispered into the woman's shoulder.   
  
She had somehow gotten out of the man's grasp and she also managed to knock out the guy that had been dragging her to the van. She ran towards the pier on the lake, but she arrived too late. "NO!" she yelled as she saw the men in black shot her family. She ran to the pier as her family's bodies were settling on the bottom of the lake. Than she heard a gun shot and than she all she remembered was hitting the water.  
  
"You made it though," the woman replied. Serena looked up at the woman and said, "Because I had your help mother. And I wanted to thank you for helping me," she replied. The woman took her into her arms and hugged her, and Serena returned the hug.  
  
Angela/Serena woke up to find herself in a white room, 'How did I get here? And where is here?' she asked herself. She saw Jarod sleeping in a chair and she smiled. She felt guilty for having to wake him up but she got over it. She tried to move her hands but found that she couldn't. She looked down at her hands and saw why. 'When the pain came I think my body reacted to it...' she thought to herself. Just than her boss walked into the room and said, "I guess my visit wasn't necessary." Just than Jarod woke up and than looked at Angela/Serena, and saw that she was awake.   
  
Serena just grinned and said, "Didn't want to wake sleeping beauty over there." Jarod just shook his head and grinned and than said, "Look who's talking." "Can you tell us what happened to you?" asked Tom. She simply smiled and said, "Wouldn't you like to know. Let's just say I now know who I really am." "You remembered?" Tom asked. {Tom is the boss...Jarod wasn't supposed to say that...but I forgot what he was going to say...oh well if it ever comes back I'll change and send it to you, k? bye.} Serena nodded and said, "My real name is Serenity Usagi Tuskino." Jarod looked at her and asked, "You're the daughter?"   
  
"Why couldn't you remember before hand?" asked Tom. "Well I guess my mind thought the memories to be to painful so it repressed all of my memories of my life with them," she replied. They all nodded in understanding. "Um...one more thing," she asked. "What?" they all said at once. "Can you get the doctors to unrestrain me?" she asked. Jarod laughed and said, "I'll go get him."   
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
The doctor unrestrained her, and asked her to stay for overnight observation. She agreed, even though she at first objected to it, but Jarod and Tom talked her into it. She was resting when the phone in her room rang. "Hello?" she said when she answered the phone. "Is this Serenity Usagi Tuskino's room?" asked a male voice from the other end. Alarms in her head went off as she remembered the voice. "No, my name is Angela Prescott," she replied. "I'm sorry to have bothered you," he replied and than the line went dead. "Nothing has changed," she replied out loud.   
  
Just a few minutes later her parents walked into her room. "Annie! I'm so glad you're okay!" her mother yelled as she ran over to her. And engulfed her into a hug, and her father soon joined them in the hug. "I'm alright," she replied. "We were so worried. We a man named Jarod called and told us that you were in a coma we dropped everything and came running," replied the mother. "Jarod called you?" she asked with shock in her voice. They both nodded. "Who is Jarod any ways is he you're boyfriend?" he father asked. "No, he's not dad, he's my new partner," she replied. "Angie honey, you really need to settle down," he replied. "I know, dad but he's a little to old for me," she replied. "But when do we get to met the man who may have saved my little girl's life?" her mother asked.   
  
"How about now?" came a male voice from behind them. Serena smiled and said, "Mom, and dad this is Jarod. Jarod this is mom and dad." "It's nice to met you," Jarod replied. "I want to thank you Jarod for saving her life," her father started. "It's was nothing, I know she would've done the same for me," Jarod replied. Serena smiled, 'Well I guess a little cute,' she thought to herself.   
  
"No what is that look for?" Jarod asked. "What look?" she asked with an angelic face. "You know what I mean very well," he replied. She was about to say something when the doctor came in and said, "She needs her rest. Now let's move along." They all nodded and left the room. But the doctor stayed. Serena saw the worry in the doctor's eyes and asked, "What's wrong doctor?"  
  
"I've had to call in three specialist in because I found something lodged in the middle of you're back, and I don't think I would be able to get it out for you..." he replied. "What is it?" she asked. "We can't make it out, but it kinda looks like it's a bullet. Have you ever been shot before?" he asked. She looked down at the ground and replied in almost a whisper, "Yes, when I was fourteen someone shot me in the back. They were trying to kill me."  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"Come on we are already running late as it is," complained Mamoru. "Don't worry, we'll get there on time," replied Motoki. "But I wanted to get there early so I could get to look around the hospital," Mamoru replied. Motoki raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really? I was sure it was to pick up on grief stricken women." Mamoru was about to say something when a female voice cried out, "You two stop it. This isn't the time or the place." They turned towards the doorway of the house that the three of them shared.   
  
"You know, Ami is right, I'm sorry Mamoru," replied Motoki. "I'm sorry too for being such a jerk," he replied. Andrew was about to say something but Ami beat him to it. "Well, now that that is over let's get a move on ok?" replied Ami. The guys nodded and they all got into the car and drove to the airport.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Where are they coming from?" asked the father. "I don't know dad, he didn't say. He just said he had too call them too see if they could do anything about it," she replied. "Well I hope they get here soon I want to take you out of here and take you home until you are better," replied her mom. "Mom, I'm just fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. And I need to finish up this case before I go anywhere," she replied. "But-" her mother started. "No buts mom it's just something that needs to be done. You both understand don't you?" she asked. "Of course we do honey," replied the father. {They really didn't understand}. "Well I'm going to take you're mother to get something to eat. We'll be back when we're done ok?" her father said. "Alright, I'll see you than," she replied. Her parents left. Jarod came into the room a few minutes later.  
  
"So how's my partner doing?" he asked. "As well as you can expect, for what happened. Jarod, I'm going to find out who killed my family, no matter what happens," she replied. "It maybe a little hard for you to bring them to justice, Sere, I found out who it was, and you don't want anything to do with them. Trust me on this one," he replied. She shot him a glance that sent chills down his spine, than she said, "Jarod, these people, not only killed my family, but they also tried to kill me," she started. "And they maybe responsible for my real mother and father's deaths, when I was three years old," she finished. Jarod stared at her and than he looked towards the ground and mumbled, "There is no possible way for me to change your mind?" "No, I'm sorry Jarod you would have to give me a better reason than 'Trust me on this,' ok?" she replied. "You really want to know why?" he asked. She nodded.   
  
Just than the doctor came in and told Jarod he needed to leave, but he could come back later. "I'll tell you the next time we chat," he replied before he turned and exited the room.   
  
"Yes, doctor what is it?" she asked. "The other doctors are here, and would like to met you, will that be ok?" he asked. "Show them in," she replied. A few seconds later two males and one female walked into the room. Ami was the first into the room and than it was Motoki, than Mamoru.   
  
"Oh, my gosh! It can't be!" yelled Ami. "What are yo-" Motoki started. He dropped in mid-sentence when he saw why Ami said that. Andrew was just frozen in shock twenty-five feet from the hospital bed. Mamoru was just frozen in the doorway unable to move. 'It can't be! I saw...I saw...'   
  
Chapter 7  
TBC  
  
Can you guess what has shocked them so bad?  



	2. Chapters 7 and 8

Chapter 7  
  
"You know her?" asked Jarod. "They were my friends before the accident, eight years ago," replied Sere. Jarod looked back at her and than back at them and asked, "They didn't look for you?" "They didn't know I survived the assault. They witnessed the shooting, but they were too late to do anything. And they couldn't go to the police. Because they never took the teenagers seriously back than," Sere replied. All Jarod could was nod his head.  
  
'Usagi, we all thought you were dead,' Ami sent to her. 'I would have contacted you but I just recently got all of my memories back from the accident,' Sere sent back. Motoki and Mamoru were still in shock. Ami had already walked over to the side of the bed and embraced her long last friend.  
  
Motoki came back to his senses when he saw Ami hugging Sere. And he went over and embraced her when Ami had finished and pulled away. He whispered something in her ear, "We all have missed you sooo much Usa. We've been lost without you. You know that?" She smiled at him and whispered back, "Thank you. And I've missed you all too." 'More than you know,' she told herself.  
  
Mamoru was still standing in the doorway, when Ami spoke up, "I think we should leave Mamoru and Usagi alone for a few minutes. Um...Mister?" "Jarod. Call me Jarod," he replied. "Jarod I'll explain everything outside in better detail, ok?" Ami replied.  
  
Everyone left the room expect Mamoru who still stood by the door. {He only moved to let them go out of the room.} Mamoru was just staring at her. He couldn't find any words to say. He though that she had been dead. 'What do I say to her?' he asked himself. It had taken him along time to accept her death, even though he could feel that she was alive. It had taken almost seven years to get over her. And he wasn't even sure he was over her.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Mamoru, I don't know what we should say here, I don't even know where we stand at the moment," Usagi replied. "Who is that guy that was in here when we arrived?" Mamoru replied. "He's my partner, we are working on a case together that's all," Usagi replied. "Are you sure? Because I don't really think that is the case the way he looks at you-" he started. "Is like a younger sister, he is way too old for me," Usagi replied. "Usako, it took along time for me to accept your death...I don't even know if I really got over it," Mamoru stated. "I know Mamoru, and I'll fully understand if you don't want to-"she started but Mamoru interrupted her by kissing her.  
  
As the seconds passed the kiss increased in passion. And when the kissed ended Mamoru said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." "It's ok, it's not your fault. They came without our knowledge and I wasn't able to get word out in time. If it's anyone's fault it's mine," Usage replied. Usagi could see the tears forming in his eyes and she replied, "I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that." "I love you too," Mamoru replied.  
  
Outside The Room  
  
"Jarod, would you like something to eat?" Ami asked. "No, I just had some pizza a little while ago," he replied. "Andy, would you go get us something to eat why I explain things to Jarod," Ami asked. "Sure, what pizza or hamburgers?" Andy asked. "Let's have some burgers, and please pick up some for Mamoru and Usa," Ami replied. "Alright I'm only my way," replied Andy as he left on his search for an elevator.  
  
"Is there a history between them?" Jaord asked. "Yes, they were engaged to be married before the accident. It has taken him a very long time to face the fact that she wasn't here anymore. But somehow I always believe he knew she wasn't really gone," Ami told him. "How do you know that?" asked Jarod. She gave a small chuckle and replied, "They have a special bond between them. He can always tell when she is in danger, that's how we all ended up there that night." "But how is that possible?" Jarod asked looking into the room. "They are soul mates, they will live on until they can live a full life together in peace," replied Ami also looking into the room. Jarod looked at Ami and said, "The people she wants to get revenge isn't going to be the easiest thing in the world." "She'll find away she always has," Ami replied. "I just hope that they will live happily ever after at the end of this story," Ami replied. 'Somehow I know that it isn't going to happen anytime soon, not with Mr. Reins out there,' Jarod told himself.  
  
Ami had heard what Jarod had said to himself, 'Apparently he has had dealing with these people before. {Oh little does she know.} 


	3. Chapters 9 and 10

Recap:  
  
Ami had read Jarod's mind and said to herself, 'Apparently he's had dealing with these people. Especially this Mr. Reines.'  
  
Chapter 9  
  
At The Center  
  
"She's alive? After all these years she's still alive?" bellowed Mr. Parker. "Yes, sir that is what we believe," replied Willie. "Do you know what this could do to The Center if she ever regains her memory?" Mr. Parker demanded. "Yes, we understand the problem at hand," Willie replied. "You and Reins failed to bring her in eight years ago, but you told me she was DEAD, and I want it that way now!" yelled Mr. Parker. "We'll take care of it Mr. Parker," replied Willie. "You and Mr. Reins better or else," Mr. Parker told Willie as he left his office.  
  
Miss Parker was walking to her father's office she saw Reins' sweeper Willie leave the office. "Daddy? Are you alright?" Miss Parker asked as she entered her father's office. Mr. Parker turned to her and replied, "I'm fine, Angel. What can I do for you?" "I just came to tell you we have a lead on Jarod and that if I move on it, I won't be able to make it for dinner tonight," Miss Parker replied. "No, Jarod can wait till tomorrow I'm sure he'll still be there. There is something we need to discuss tonight at dinner with your brother," replied Mr. Parker. "Alright, do you want to send Sydney and Broots ahead of me?" Miss Parker asked. "It's your call," he replied.  
  
At the hospital  
  
"Usako, Motoki will be doing the operation, but Ami and I will be close by incase anything happens," explained Mamoru. "Why do we even have to remove it? I seem to be doing just fine with it there," reasoned Usagi. Mamoru sighed and replied, "The bullet is lodged in the middle of your shoulder blade and your rib cage, if pushed anymore into the rib cage could mean trouble. So we decided that we'd better take it out why it's easier to get out now than wait till it really does some damage that may never fully heal." Usagi nodded in understanding.  
  
"Usako are you going to be ok with this?" Mamoru asked. "I'm just not into being cut-up," Usagi told him. He chuckled and said, "You never have been." She smiled sweetly at him and mouthed the words 'I know.' Then he reached over and brushed his lips against hers before he fully kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Jarod, everything will be fine," Ami tried to comfort him as much as possible. "You don't understand them. YOU don't know them," Jarod told her. "I'm not sure what you mean by that," Ami replied. "The people that are after her will stop at nothing to get to her," Jarod replied. "Well there is somewhere we could take her after the surgery is done where no one can find her...she may insist that you come Jarod, I must warn you," Ami replied. "Why?" Jarod asked. "For some reason she knows more about you and this place then she's letting on," replied Ami.  
  
Motoki just returned with the food and waved them over to the room. He held open the door for Ami, and then Jarod held the door open for him to go in. "Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Motoki replied loudly (but not yelling).  
  
Usagi chuckled at Motoki's antics he always tried to lighten' up a room, even if it was already full of happiness. Motoki put a face that looked hurt and said, "Usa, what's so funny?" "Just old memories...you really haven't changed that much have you?" Usagi asked. He shook his head no. She smirked and said, "Just as I thought."  
  
"Well have you changed? How about you're beautiful singing voice?" Motoki asked. "I do not have a good singing voice, I don't know where you heard that," replied Usagi w/her nose in the air. Motoki looked at Mamoru and then back at Usagi then he said, "Usa dear, I love you, but not that much...cause I wanna live to see my next birthday." (-- He said in a humorous voice). "Mamoru! Ami! You see how he treats me! And I've just come back from the dead, oh the same of it all!" she exclaimed (in a dramatic way). Then everyone in the room burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard and loud that a couple of nurses came into the room and quite them down, but only to start laughing just as hard. (Usagi and Motoki were having a funny face contest).  
  
A few minutes later the phone rang. "I'll get it," Mamoru replied. "Wait, if they ask if it's Usagi Serenity Tuskino's room it's not...it's Angela Preascott," she told him. He nodded in understanding. "Hello?" Mamoru asked. "No, I'm sorry I'm afraid you have the wrong room...no I'm very sure there is no one here by that name...who am I? I'm the doctor...Dr. Chibia...I'm the specialist they called in...but I don't see how---" he said before he hung up the phone. "Now that was uncalled for," he said. "Who was it?" Jarod asked. "Some woman asking if there was a Usagi was here," replied Mamoru. "What did she say?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Well first she said that she asked for the room of Usagi, then she wanted to know who I was...then she said there was no doctor at the hospital by that name, well then you know the rest," replied Mamoru. "Hmm...do you think you could push up the surgery? We may need to get out of here sooner then I thought," Jarod asked. "I'm not sure, Ami would you go find out?" Mamoru asked. Ami looked a bit surprised and then saw the look in his eyes and said, "Of course, I'll be back in a moment." Then she got up and left the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Motoki asked. "Usagi's life may be in danger," Jarod replied. "How?" Darien asked. "The people who tried to kill her eight years ago may have found out she's still alive, and they want her dead for a reason. They won't stop until she is dead," Jarod replied. "Jarod, they will have a really hard time getting a hold of me after the surgery is over," Usagi replied. "How is that possible?" Jarod asked. A smile appeared on Usagi's face and she said, "It's my little secret, but everyone in this room is going and so is Ami, and I mean everyone, Jarod." "I can't go," Jarod replied. "Jarod, I'm not going to take no for an answer. You're coming if you like it or not," Usagi told him.  
  
Jarod was about to say something when Motoki said, "Um...Usa...why would I be going?" "Because they would use you to get to me, and I won't take kindly to that, and I'm sure you wouldn't either. Motoki, Mamoru, I need to talk to Jarod alone. Um...Darien it might be a good idea if you fill Motoki in on our other secret," Usagi told him.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Jarod, there is something that you don't know about me," Usagi told him. "And I know everything about you," she told him. "How?" Jarod asked. "When I was three my real parents were killed," she began. "My mother's name was Rita Parker," Usagi replied. "Parker?" Jarod replied. "Yes, my mother was the sister to Mr. Parker, the head person in charge at the center," she told him. "But what do that want with you?" Jarod asked. "Jarod, my mother and father had a gift of being able to tell the past and the future of people. So they assumed that I would have the same powers," she told him. "Do you have the same powers?" Jarod asked. "Those and many, many more, my parents knew that they were going to be killed so that they could get to me, but they prevented that," Usagi replied. "How did they do that?" Jarod asked. "They arranged for my first adopted parents to take me and go into hiding," she began. "But didn't you see the death of your parents?" Jarod asked. "Yes, I did, but I was to young to know what it really was, but now that I look back on it, I clearly see the face of there killer, and the one who killed my other family," Usagi replied. "Did your parents know that you'd have more powers then them?" Jarod asked. "I would assume that they did know everything about me because of how they gave up their lives to keep me away form them," she told him. "Every parent that I've met would do the same thing," Jarod replied. "Most parents would go into hiding with there children," Usagi replied. Jarod nodded and then asked, "But what has this got to do with me?" Jarod replied.  
  
"Jarod, you are also in the Parker family," Usagi replied. "What do you mean?" Jarod replied. "For years I've been having dreams with you in them and I finally understand them. Jarod, the one that they said is you're mother isn't your biological mother. Yes she gave birth to you but the egg was my mothers," she replied. "What about Major Charles?" Jarod asked. "Yes he's your father," Usagi told him. "I guess that's why I don't look like either of them," Jarod replied. "You look like mother," Usagi told him. "So then you look like you're father?" Jarod asked. "No, both of my parents had black hair, they died in blond shortly after they had gotten married," she told him. "Then how do you look like?" Jarod asked. "Now we get into the real story," Usagi replied.  
  
Sorry this took so long...my computer crashed for awhile and I lost what I had written before and I had to rewrite it...and then my internet went down. I'm almost done w/the next part and I'll get it up and going ASAP. My new e-mail is sydneyparker02@yahoo.com Thanks! -Ms. S. P. 


	4. Chapter 11

Recap:  
  
"You look like mother," Usagi told him. "So then you look like you're father?" Jarod asked. "No, both of my parents had black hair, they died in blond shortly after they had gotten married," she told him. "Then who do you look like?" Jarod asked. "Now we get into the real story," Usagi replied.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Usagi told him the myth of the Moon Kingdom, and how it fell after and evil attacked the peaceful kingdom.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand," Jarod replied. "How does this myth go with what you're trying to tell me?" He asked.  
  
"Well you didn't let me finish the story. When Queen Serenity saw that her daughter was killed by the enemy she fell to her knees, and cried out, 'I won't let it in this way! Cosmic Moon Power!' And with using her most powerful attack she was able to lock away the evil, but she also locked everyone else in the kingdom," Usagi paused as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
'It sounds like she was there,' Jarod thought to himself as he waited for her continue.  
  
"She had used up most of her energy and was near death, when her advisors found her. She gave them instructions to find her daughter, her court, and the prince of earth in the future," she paused again. "With the last of her powers she sent her daughter and her court, and her love to a new future on Earth, in hopes of a future full of happiness," she finished the first part of the tale.  
  
"If she was reborn doesn't that mean that the evil was reborn again also?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Well, yes and no," she replied.  
  
"What do you mean yes and no," he asked.  
  
"Well, some of the most powerful enemy were reborn but with no memory of who they were in there pervious life. They were all innocent and pure the princess made sure that they stayed that way," she replied.  
  
"How can you be so sure of that?" he asked. Usagi then smiled and replied, "Well you see." Usagi began but was cut of when Mamoru walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry Jaord, but we need to get her prepped for surgery, this was the fastest we could get her in...Ami or I will fill you in on the rest of our history after the surgery while she's in recovery," he replied. Jarod nodded and left the room.  
  
"You could've waited a couple of minutes you know, I was almost done," Usagi told him.  
  
"Usako, we waited for almost an hour for you to get done, we can not stall any longer if were going to keep you both safe," Mamoru replied.  
  
Usagi then looks at the floor, and says, "I understand, but I need to be there when you tell him the rest of the story...there are things that no one else knows about our parents," she replied.  
  
"I understand, once we get you both to the safety of the palace we'll explain everything to him, and then we'll let him decide if he wants to stay or not," Mamoru replied.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
He smiled and replied, "Don't thank me yet, you'll still be in pain after you recover for a few days." She laughed as he began to prep her for surgery.  
  
After Mamoru came back from finishing the surgery he found Jarod in the waiting room staring out the window into the clear night. Mamoru walked over to his right side and looked out the window a looked outside at the moon for a few minutes.  
  
The surgery lasted for five hours and it was a success. After she had woke up in the recovery room, Motoki, Ami, and Mamoru starting getting everything ready for them to all depart from the hospital as soon as possible.  
  
"Usako, asked that we wait for her to recover to tell you the rest of the story because there are some things that only she knows about your parents.........We moved her in to a room so she could recover faster by herself. We move you and her tomorrow afternoon," Mamoru told Jarod as he broke the silence.  
  
"You're sure she's going to be ok?" Jarod asked.  
  
"If she's as stubborn as I remember yes, she'll fully recover by the end of the week," he replied as he turned and started towards the door as Ami came into the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jarod asked.  
  
"We're taking you both to Usagi's home," replied Ami as she and Jarod left the room.  
  
"Where is that?" Jarod asked.  
  
Ami smiled at him and asked, "Jarod, you ever hear the expression 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"  
  
"Yes, but I never really understood what it meant," he replied.  
  
Ami smiled again and replied, "It simply means you have to wait."  
  
"Why do I have to wait?" he asked.  
  
"Because where we are going is very secret and can not be said out loud, and for another thing you'd never believe me or anyone else for that matter," she replied as she started to walk down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" he yelled after her.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat...you want to come?" she yelled back.  
  
"Sure, wait up!" he yelled as he ran after her.  
  
Motoki laughed as he watched Jarod and Ami he knew they were falling for each other. 'Just wait till Usa, finds out,' he thought to himself.  
  
Mamoru then walked up behind him and says, "I believe she already knows my friend, she already knows."  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" Motoki asked.  
  
"Loud enough for me to hear," Mamoru replied.  
  
"You're evil, dude," Motoki replied.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"You read my mind! You know I hate it when you do that!" Motoki replied.  
  
"I only do it when you shout it out!" Mamoru replied.  
  
[Will you two stop it?! You know there are people who are trying to recover!] yelled a female voice in there head.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know Usa-Chan could do that!" Motoki replied. [Sorry, Usako, I'll make sure we're quieter, for you.] Mamoru sent back to Usagi.  
  
"Jarod, are you ready you leave?" Ami asked him as she walked over to him.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be...are you sure I have to come? I may end up getting you all killed," Jarod replied.  
  
Ami smiled at him and said, "Jarod the people that are after you and Sere will not be able to find you where we are going I promise you that with my life."  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Jarod replied whispering.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" a voice from behind them called.  
  
Ami and Jarod turned around to see a woman who had dark green hair, and garnet red eyes she was standing 5' 7''. She was wearing a white lab coat over a dark green and purple business suit.  
  
"Yes, Setsuna we are all ready...when do we leave?" Ami asked.  
  
"As soon as everyone is with the princess," she replied.  
  
"Who is with her now?" Ami asked.  
  
"The prince and his friend," replied Setsuna.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me Jarod this is Setsuna Meioh, she has arranged for the transportation," Ami told him.  
  
"I'm Jarod-" he started.  
  
"Cosmos, I know who you are," she replied as she turned and started to walk away. "We should leave as soon as possible, we will be having guests that no one wants in a few minutes," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Damn, they know she's here," Jarod replied.  
  
"They maybe able to find out that she was here but they will NOT find out where we all went, now let's get going before they arrive and it's too late," Ami replied as they walked out of the room that they were in.  
  
Miss Parker was looking in every door seeing if she saw who she was looking for she paused when she heard someone yell "Jarod! Run! I'll distract them just get to Sere!"  
  
Ami turned the corner just in time to see Miss Parker round the corner and open a door that lead to a patient's room.  
  
"Jarod! Run! I'll distract them just get to Sere!" Ami yelled.  
  
"No, I can't leave you behind," Jarod replied as he held on to her arm.  
  
"I'll be fine, just go I'll be right behind you," she replied as she pushed him into the staircase.  
  
Jarod rushed to stop the door from closing so he could get to Ami before the centre got to her, but he didn't there on time. "Damn it!" he yelled as he turned and ran up the stairs to Serenity's room where everyone was waiting for them.  
  
Ami turned and ran into the nearest bath room and into a stall she closed and locked it. When she closed and locked her stall door all of the other ones closed and locked also.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!!" she yelled as an ice blue light formed around her. When the light faded away Ami no longer stood there...in her place was standing Sailor Mercury. She heard the bathroom door open and someone yell, "I know that you are in here! I want to know where he went!"  
  
"Sorry, I can't help you there," she whispered. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she yelled and a dense fog engulfed the bathroom and Sailor Mercury got past the lady who was breaking down all of the stall doors.  
  
Just as she opened the door the fog came out with her and she ducked when someone's hand came at her. She then jumped out of the way and ran down the hall and into the stair case and started running up them to Serenity's room hoping to still catch them.  
  
Jarod burst into the room and said, "The centre is here they are searching floor to floor."  
  
"Where is Ami?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"She said she was going to distract them long enough for me to get away," Jarod replied.  
  
"Setsuna, get ready to get the door ready we may need it right when she arrives," Mamoru replied.  
  
She nodded and took off the pen that was on her pocket on the lab coat as she yelled, "PLUTO PLANET POWER!!" a dark green light surrounded her and after it disappeared Setsuna Meioh had disappeared and standing in her place was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Everything is almost ready, as soon as she gets here and closes the door behind her, everything will be set," the woman replied.  
  
"Thank you Pluto...Serenity are you ready?" Mamoru asked as he picked her up and held her princess style.  
  
"I'll be better once we get home," she whispered.  
  
"Andrew, Jarod Come stand behind Pluto, every second will count," Mamoru replied.  
  
Andrew and Jarod crossed the room and walked behind Pluto. Mamoru was standing slightly next to Pluto when the door burst open revealing Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Ami! Quickly shut the door! There is no time to waste!" yelled Pluto.  
  
Ami quickly shut the door behind her and the opened it again after Pluto nodded to her.  
  
Jarod stared open mouthed because on the other side of the door stood not a hallway but a room that had 10 beds along the sides of the room. Next to the beds there was a small computer screens next to each one. The room was made out of what it looked like to be Crystal.  
  
Ami ran over to Jarod and pulled his arm and said, "No is not the time to stare open mouthed, you can when we arrive there."  
  
Jarod was pulled out of his stupor when Ami pulled his arm towards the door which was now open to a totally different building that he had no idea where it was. 


	5. Notice! Most Read to understand the next...

Hey All!! Sorry!! But this isn't a new chapter...but I really rewrote chapter 11...there is now no chapter 12 yet...I'm going to stat chapter 12 with the dream but I made chapter 11 longer and there is a lot of things different so you might what to re-read that one...well I'm hoping that I'll have chapter 12 out soon...what really happened was that I started to write another chapter 11 and liked it better then the one that it posted better so I kinda made them both one...well I've got to go study for my exam tomorrow ttyal!  
  
Bye!!!!  
  
Sydney Parker  
  
P.S. I don't own sailor moon or the pretender!!!! 


End file.
